El arte de mentir
by Rose-Riona
Summary: ¿Seria capas de acostarte con la pareja de tu hermano a tan solo una semana de tu boda?¿no? pues Sasuke si.Sasuke Uchiha esta comprometido con Sakura Haruno, una linda chica que no ama, pero tiene todo lo que necesita para una compañera de por vida o eso


El arte de mentir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día frío en la cuidad Konoha, estaban en pleno invierno; todo era blanco, gris y frío.

A Sasuke Uchiha un joven de 18 años, de tez pálido, ojos negros oscuro que demostraba la pasión en ellos y tenia un larga una larga cabellera negra; pero también su atractivo, guapo e extremadamente sexy cuerpo era deseados pro todos; no le importa ese clima, es mas le gusta ya que era tranquilo y calmado y lo único que se podía sir era a lo niños debes encunado jugando en la calle, extrañaba esos tiempo cuñado el y su hermano eran inocentes; pero cuando su madre empezó a relacionarse con los Haruno su familia empezó a romperse por así decirlo y con ello la pardita algo más que no lograba recordar bien solo sabia que esta relacionada con su hermano, pero si se traba del bastardo de Itachi no debía importar era de su pasado no le importaba.

Como heredero de la su familia debía casarse y para eso había elegido a Sakura Haruno la hija de la mejor "amiga" de su madre; la había elegido por única de que la conocía de toda la vida y sabia manipularla. Desde pequeña ella siempre afirmo estar enamorada de Sasuke, peor no era la única también las otras chicas de su escuela y algunos chicos.

Miro el reloj de la sala solo falta poco para que su molesto hermano llegara con su pareja; sinceramente lo tenía sin cuidado lo que su hermano hiciera o dejara de hacer, el solo quería que todos lo dejan tranquilo.

Oyo como tocaba su puerta seguro seria algún criado.

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo de forma fría, sin moverse de su cama

-señorito su madre me mando a informarle que su prometida acompañada de la familia Haruno llegaron- Sasuke no respondió, no tenia animas de ver a la estupida chica que cada vez que lo veía se le pegaba como chicle y su estupido Sasuke-kun que lo tenia enfermo- también para decirle que su hermano ya llego y que lo esperan abajo en el salón de té- genial ahora debía soporta 2 horas hablando del estupido té que su prometida le regalaba a su familia y no solo eso sino que también vería otra vez a su hermano y a su pareja.

-dígale a mi madre que ya bajo- el criado se fue sin decir nada.

Con gran pesar Sasuke que levanto de su cama y salio de su cuarto, vestido con unos pantalones de bolsillos grande, una camisa negra de mangas cortas que decía el símbolo de Uchiha, su cabello recogido por una banda y en medias. (¬ chiiiiiii)

Desde el pasillo podía oír la conversación que su padre, su futuro suegro y su "queridísimo" hermano estaban entablando, pudo identificar que era sobre matrimonio, al saber eso su cara se puso más fría. Iba abrir la puerta cuando se abrió, un chico de 18 años un poco mas bajo que el, de corto cabellos rubios, pero salvaje; tez bronceada y unos hermosos ojos color azul; vestía un hermoso kimono en tonalidades naranjas, rojo y dorados que resaltaba sus cabellos y el color de sus ojos. Sasuke quedo sin aire al ver al chico, solo mirada la cara del joven que no dejan de mirarlo con igual impresión que el.

No era ningún empleado nuevo por lo vestimenta que cargaba y tampoco un familiar de la prometida, eso le daba a entender que tal el era…

-vaya hermanito, por lo visto te has quedo sin habla al conocer a mi querido Naruto- ser burlo Itachi al ver la cara de su hermano. Ante este cometario Sakura se molesto

-Sasuke-kun, ya te estábamos esperando- al oír la chillona voz, Sasuke salio de su asombro para volver a su antigua semblante; paso por el lado de Naruto percibiendo su olor a canela.

Sasuke paso sin saludar a su futuros suegros y hermano, solo quería salir de hay.

Como supuso solo hablan del té y sobre su boda que seria en una semana; suspiro y miro a su madre contándole a Sakura y a su madre de ella sobre su boda con su padre, su padre, su hermano y futuro suegro hablaban de negocios; solo queda la pareja de mi hermano, ese chico que por alguna extraña razón no lo dejaba en paz.

Miro a Naruto, este solo se mantenía callado, con la vista baja, como si fuera una geisha, curvo levemente sus labios al pensar en eso; lo que no se dio cuenta es que el chico lo estaba mirando, cuñado se dio cuenta de ello el rubio le sonrió.

Esa sonrisa hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, pero también que se sentía amenazado al ver que una sola sonrisa de ese misterioso chico le provoca un reacción que el consideraba muerta en el.

Antes de que el se pudiera mover, vio como el chico le decía en un murmuro a su hermano, este asintió para luego salir da hay. La necesidad de seguirlo se apodero de su ser, pero no podía salir así como así, todos se darían cuentan de que quería seguir al rubio; espero que pasaron unos minutos.

-me retiro, mañana tengo practica a primera hora y ya es tarde- sin esperar el consentimiento de su padre se levante del asiento y salio.

Al salir empezó a buscar al rubio, primero la habitación de si hermano, luego en las habitaciones de invitados, por las otras salas de mansión, hasta llegar al jardín donde lo vio sentado en el piso de madera mirando como las lucierganas se paseaban por el jardín cubierto de la blanca y fría nieve que cubría todo el lugar. Se acerco a el sin tener cuidado de hacer a ser ruido o no; llegar a su lado el rubio no giro a mirarlo, solamente seguía mirando al frente.

-tu y tu hermano se parecen mucho- oyó su voz pro primera vez y le pareció música, pero su comentario no le gusto- te preguntaras por que lo digo- giro para posar su mira con al mía- ambos me buscan

-¿Qué quieres decir?- con vos neutra le pidió que se explicara

-si que son muy parecido- se paro, para volver a quedar muy cerca- sabes sus ojos son iguales pero a la misma vez no- le volvió a sonreír- ya es tarde, con su permiso- Naruto se disponía a irse pero la mano de Sasuke se lo impidió.

Sasuke tomo por el brazo fuerte a Naruto e hizo que se pegar amas a su cuerpo, con su otra mano libre tomo la nuca del rubio y lo beso.

Pensó que el lo rechazaría, pero no fue así, el rubio abrazo su cuello con sus brazos y entre abrió sus labios para dejarlo explorar su boca, Sasuke no dejo pasar esa invitación, con su lengua recorrió la boca de Naruto y jugar con su lengua.

Sasuke en ese momento supo lo que era poblar la ambrosia ya que a eso sabia el rubio. Lo pego más a su cuerpo para que sintiera lo que estaba despertando en el. Al hacerlo también descubrió que el estaba igual que el.

La necesidad de aire les hizo separase un poco pero no alejar del otro, sus mejillas estaban rojizas y sus respiraciones un poco agitas.

-esto no debe seguir, no es correcto hacer esto- objeto el rubio, que a pesar de hacer ese comentario no dejaba de abrazar a Sasuke- no es bueno que te relaciones conmigo

-lo ciento Naruto, pero ya es tarde para eso, además- su brazo dejo el brazo derecho de Naruto para tocar su entrepierna- tu también lo deseas- Naruto dejo escapar un gemido al sentir como Sasuke hacia fricción en esa parte

-por favor no, es peligro, usted esta a una semana de cazarse y yo soy la pareja de su ahhhh –Naruto apoyo su cabeza al sentir como Sasuke empezaba a besar sus cuello Naruto, cuando apoyo su cabeza de en su hombro pudo besar mejor.

Beso con hambre el cuello de Naruto mientras estimula su miembro, oír los leves gemidos que este emitía por el placer que el daba y no su hermano. El pensar que su hermano tocaba ese cuerpo hizo que una ira se apoderada de el, sin pensar en que hacia mordió el cuello del rubio y labio las jotas de sangre que salieron.

Naturo tomo con fuerza la camisa de Sasuke y emitió un gemido de dolor y placer que éxito a Sasuke; Tomo la pierna de Naruto y la subió para acariciar su muslo. Sin saber como logro apoyar a Naruto de la pared, puso su rodilla entre la entrepierna del rubio que estaba dura y con una mano empezó a soltar los amarres del kimono del rubio.

-ahhh por favor señor

-¿Señor?- Sasuke dejo los nudos para tomar la barbilla de Naruto y hacerlo mirar su ojos- deja de llamarme con respeto, debemos de tener la misma edad así que llámame por mi nombre, Sasuke

-Sasuke, esto es ahhh… ahhhh al diablo con la moral- Naruto Tomo entre sus manos la cara de Sasuke y lo beso, un beso que exigía más placer.

Entre besos y caricias, lograron entrar a la habitación mas cercana, el entrar ni se fijaron que era el estudio. Lo único que podían sentir y pensar en las caricias y besos que daban y recibían.

Sasuke acostó a Naturo en el suelo, se quito la camisa ya que le incomoda mucho; entre sus manos término de abrir el kimono. Pudo apreciar el cuerpo bien formado de Naruto; el ver eso le era una obra de arte.

Sus labios empezaron a besar el cuello de Naruto, mientras este recorría el cuerpo de Sasuke con sus manos.

Con cada roce de la manos de Naruto en su cuerpo hacia que excitara más, ya que eran suaves y pasaban por lugares que lo excitaba. Entre mas carias le daba el rubio más besa y exploraba el cuerpo del rubio. Al llegar a sus pezones se separo un poco para jugar con los pezones de este entre sus dedos; el rubio se arqueo de placer al sentir tan placentera caricia por parte de Uchiha.

Sasuke miro la cara de Naruto que esta sonrojada, con los ojos entre cerraros y seguramente nublados por el placer; ver es imagen hizo que su hombría excita le doliera mucho mas de lo que ya le dolía, se moría por oír los gemidos de placer que el rubio soltaría cuando él lo hiciera suyo.

Cuando lo pezones se endurecieron, Sasuke dejo que se boca besara, mordisquiera levemente y chupara, primero por el derecho y luego con el izquierdo. Cuando considero que ya había jugado en ellos lo suficiente se quito su pantalón y boxes, dejando a su hombría libre.

Al ver la hombría de Sasuke, Naruto acerco su cara a esta y con su lengua empezó a lamer el sexo de Sasuke para lubricarlo. Sasuke cerro sus ojos la sentir la boca experta boca del rubio en su sexo, con su mano derecha acaricio sus rubios cabellos y con la otro introdujo un dedo en la entra del rubio. Al sentir esta invasión Naruto se alejo de Sasuke y lo miro a la cara.

-no- abrió sus piernas y acostó en el suelo quedando el arriba-…así…no

-¿Quieres que te penetre sin prepárate?- Naruto no dejo nada solo se sentó entre las caderas de Sasuke e hizo que el sexo de este lo penetrara.

Ambos soltaron un gemido de dolor y placer mezclado. Sasuke tomo las caderas de Naruto, fuerte y empezó a moverlo. Naruto en cambio puso sus manso a ambos lados del rostro de Sasuke y empezó a moverse cuando Sasuke le tomo las caderas.

Al principio los movimientos era lentos y fuertes, pero a cada embestida, el movimiento era mucho mas rápido y fuerte. Sus gemidos también sin impórtales si alguien los oyera y los viera, eso para ellos no importaban solo existían ellos dos y el exquisito y placentero placer que ambos estaba disfrutando.

Sin importa el pasado, presente y pensamiento de su amante tuviera no dejaban de moverse y dejarse llevar por el placer, placer que los unían en eso momento.

Sasuke sintió como Naruto se contrajo, pronto llegaría al orgasmos, pero no dejaría que el llegara al placer teniendo el control (¬.¬ **_no piensan en el peligro de que los pueden descubrir, sino en el control del sexo_**). En un rápido movimiento Sasuke alejo a Naruto e hizo que se pusieran en cuatro; Naruto abrió la boca para protestar pro esa acción, pero solo salio un gemido de placer, al sentir como era salvajemente penetrado por Sasuke. Sasuke empezó amover sus caderas, Naruto no tardo en mover sus caderas al ritmo de Sasuke.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sasuke y Naruto llegaran al orgasmo, primero fue Naruto y luego Sasuke, que al terminar abrazo a Naruto por la cintura contra su cuerpo para luego acostar en el piso, cansados, agotados y acalorados.

Pasaron unos minutos y la brisa de invierno les hizo recordar en lugar y posición en que se encontraban.

A Sasuke no le importo que lo descubrieran así, solo querría estar un poco mas de tiempo así con el. Pero a Naruto si le importo ya que si alguien lo descubría irían a decírselo a Itachi.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban se logro separar de Sasuke y tomar su kimono.

Sasuke miro a Naruto vestirse¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué se estaba vistiéndose?; antes de que Naruto terminara de vestirse Sasuke tomo sus manos y la apretó.

-¿Qué crees que así?

-vistiéndome, acaso eres ciego o que?- Naruto intento zafarse del agarre de Sasuke, pero entre mas se movía mas era al presión en sus manos- no entiendes que me sueltes

-no, no lo haré, se que eres de mi hermano, pero no me importa quédate- Naruto dejo de moverse y bajo su cabeza, sus cabellos le pararon la cara evitando que Sasuke mirara la sonrisa de triunfo que Naruto tenia en su cara, todo era un éxito.

Con voz, quebradiza y llorona Naruto le dijo en voz pasiva pero sin subir su cara y ver a Sasuke- ámame, ódiame que mas da, yo soy tu veneno-antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo, Naruto le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo inconsciente-Y terminare matándote- Se termino de vestir y se fue del lugar dejando a Sasuke inconsciente en el piso.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de su actual "pareja" entro sin encender la luz; no era necesario el podía ver fácilmente en la oscuridad, además lo platinados cabellos de su maestro era visibles para el, en esa oscuridad que levemente iluminada pro unos poco rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana.

-te tardaste- fue lo único que dijo

-no todos somos expertos como tu Kakashi, tienes el objeto

-si, termina con esto y larguémonos de aquí- Naruto soltó un suspiro su maestro no le gustaban tomarse las cosas con calma cuando estaban en un trabajo.

-si- Kakashi abrió la ventana y salio de la habitación por ella. En ese momento entro Itachi, que al ver a Naruto lo abrazo.

-no sabia que me estabas esperando- empezó a besar sus ojos- aun que te prefiero sin ropa- antes de que Itachi acariciara el cuerpo de Naruto sintió como una cuchilla era clavada en su costado derecho.

El dolor era intenso, tanto que no evito soltar un gemido de dolor; lentamente Naruto se volteo sin dejar de sostener la cuchilla. Su mano izquierda sostenía la cuchilla mientras la derecha tenía un Kunai; su cara era neutra y sus ojos eran tan fríos como el hielo.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- Naruto sonríen de medio lado al oír eso pregunta.

-¿Yo? Ja yo soy tu veneno.

Naruto caminaba por las calles frías, tapándose con una gabardina gruesa el kimono que cargaba, su ropa estaban manchas de sangres, sangre de Itachi Uchiha, uno de los miembros que le desgraciaron la vida desde pequeño; pero ahora eso era cosa del pasado.

Giro sobre sus pasos y miro la mansión de los Uchiha que estaba en llamas y como ella se consumían al clan Uchiha.

-veo que lo hiciste bien- Kakashi se acerco a Naruto y le tomo el hombro derecho- debemos irnos Tsuma se enfadara si nos tardamos

-…ve al auto, solo quiero ver como el fuego termina con mi calvario- Kakashi miro a su alumno durante un rato, sabia perfectamente lo que los Uchiha le había hecho, sin decir nada se fue al auto y lo espero.

En los ojos de Naruto se reflejaba el fuego, fue que consumía a la famosa familia Uchiha, dueña de los barrios y negocios de mala muerte de Konoha.

Pero el era el maestro, el maestro que había acabo con todos ellos.

Sin duda el era el maestro del Arte de mentir.

Fin

**Riona**: Hello my readers o.-

**Riona Evil**: ¬¬ que ingles tan patético

**Riona**: ¬.¬ tu chucho, no deberías estar aquí, además no me puedes criticar también es tu ingles

**R. Evil**: MIER … ¬¬ es ese caso ponte a estudiar en vez de escribir yaoi

**Riona**: -silbando-

**R. Evil**: U-- por que tenia que compartir cuerpo

**Riona:** me too… Bueno lindas y bellas lectoras que decidieron leer este fanfic, mil gracias por tomar se la molestia de leer… no se si quieren una continuación del fanfic, si es así tomare como un si 10 review o.- y si por cosas del destino lo logro se me aguantan uu tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de aptitud académica de mi país que será en enero.

**R. Evil**: por ess mismo te digo que carajos haces- Riona el tapa la boca con un chocolate- ¬ rico

**Riona**: Unn bueno nos vemos bye, bye


End file.
